Trapped in Omega Doompship HQ
Trapped in Omega Doomship As Basilisx is about to kill Mario, Bowser orders him to stop. Basilisx then gets mad and then goes to attack Mario but the Koopalings stops him and Bowser punches him to the wall. Mario then gets healed by Bowser and Bowser punches him to the wall. Bowser then sends Bowser Jr. to unfreeze Luigi, Yoshi and Sonic. They get unfrozen and they work with Basilisx to fight off the Koopalings. Mario and Basilisx fights Bowser while Luigi, Sonic and Yoshi fights the Koopalings. However, Basilisx turns on Mario and reveals that he and Bowser were pretending to be mad at one another. Mario then fights them both and has the upperhand. Basilisx then uses his claws and dominates Mario. Bowser then uses his Super Fireball. Luigi uses his Cape Feather and Sonic goes into Fire Sonic. The three then dominates the Koopalings until it was just Bowser Koopa Jr. Mario keeps getting thrashed and then He tricks Bowser and Bowser hits Basilisx. Bowser then gets defeated and goes back with Dr. Eggman. They then plan to send Mecha Mario out. Mario then watches Basilisx and Cape Luigi, Fire Sonic and Yoshi defeats Bowser Koopa Jr. by combining their strengths. Basilisx then tries to turn Luigi to stone but Yoshi kicks him and Sonic punches him. The four then fights and as they are fighting, they wonder where Shadow is. Shadow thinks about his actions in the past and thinks about joining up with the heroes but then persuades himself that he made the right decision. Meanwhile, Mario and co. fights off against Basilisx again and this time, Mario transforms into Racoon Mario and punches Basilisx. They all then fights inside the ship and then back out on the sky deck. Sonic uses his Fireball and Basilisx deflects it and defeats Yoshi. However, Yoshi gets up and turns him into an egg and Luigi and Mario both punches him off the ship. However, he seemed to have survived and climbs up and defeats Sonic. Yoshi then tries to fight him but he uses his claws to nearly rip Yoshi's tongue off. Cape Luigi and Basilisx goes back and forth until Cape Luigi gets tricked and falls off the ship. Mario gets surprised and is about to get defeated until Shadow appears with a fainted Cape Luigi and kicks Basilisx. Mario then asks why he came back and Shadow surprisingly said that he thought that being the Ultimate Lifeform also means to be considerate to their partners. Shadow then uses his Chaos Emerald and turns into Ultimate Shadow and starts to pound Basilisx. Basilisx then tries to trick Shadow but Shadow uses his Rabouken on Basilisx and defeats him. Bowser rescues him right before Basilisx was killed. Sonic then gets the explanation and the heroes leaves the ship when they all find propellers. They then rescues the Princess Peach and retrieves their fifth Chaos Emerald. They all then reaches the ground and they all travel back to Donut Plains. Mario takes Peach home and meets the heroes at Goomba Fields when Bowser orders Dr. Eggman to unleash Mecha Mario. Mecha Mario gets unleashed and chases after the heroes. He finds them and first targets Mario. Mario then gets punched and flies to a wall. Sonic and Luigi then both fight him but to no prevail. Shadow and Yoshi both fights it but loses as well. Mario gets back up and uses the second to last Power-up in the bag, Fire Flower. Mario transforms into Fire Mario and Mecha Mario copies that. Luigi then uses the other one which is the Cape Feather again. Luigi then sighs and then transforms. He and Mario then fights Mecha Mario and Bowser argues with Basilisx. Basilisx then fights Bowser and beats him up. Bowser then reveals that he was hardly trying and beats up Basilisx. He then sentenced Basilisx to the lava pit room. Kamek and Kammy takes him there and they then push him in there. He then is revealed to have melted. Bowser, Kamek and Kammy all then leaves to go back into the control room. However, Basilisx comes out of the lava pit and half of his body is dead dry bones with claws. Meanwhile, Fire Mario uses his Kamehamehoo and Cape Luigi uses his Spin Cape and they nearly defeat Mecha Mario. However, Mecha Mario uses its Power Ball and defeats them both. Shadow then uses the "his" Chaos Emerald and goes Ultimate Shadow and fights against the robot. He then destroys it when he uses his spin projectile to go through it. The heroes then continues their quest but Stuffwell gets word from Professor E. Gadd telling them to meet him at Mario's house. The heroes then heads to Mario's house while Ganondorf follows them along with Bowser planning something new and Wario and Waluigi following them.